


Domestic

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: Sirius gave Harry a present. Remus isn't thrilled about it. But how could either of them ACTUALLY be mad at one another?





	Domestic

“Hey, shit-for-brains!” Remus was in a huff as he made a point to shut the front door to their flat with a loud  _ thud _ . Sirius looked up from the sofa with a surprised yet slightly-amused expression on his face.

 

“Good-morning.”

 

“Did you really think that giving Harry the fucking cloak was a smart fucking idea?”

 

“I do love how you say ‘fucking’ between nearly every word when you’re cross with me.” Sirius laughed, not looking at all apologetic.

 

“We searched for him for an hour when he wanted to play hide-and-seek. We had no idea where he could be hiding. If he hadn’t started giggling we might still be looking for him!” Hissed Remus, frowning at Sirius as he kicked off his boots and shrugged off his winter coat. “He’s six. You do understand that, right? Fucking six. You can’t fucking give a six year old a fucking invisibility cloak!”

 

“He’s wise beyond his years. He would’ve taken it off once he got hungry.” Sirius grinned as he stood from the sofa and made his way towards the kitchen.

 

“You really don’t have an ounce of responsibility, do you?” Remus grumbled.

 

“That’s what you love about me.” Sirius smiled, pausing on his way to the kitchen in order to give Remus a soft good-morning kiss. Remus put a hold to his anger as he returned the gentle gesture. He pressed a hand softly against Sirius’s cheek before the pair pulled away and Sirius continued on his way to make two cups of tea.

 

“It’s unbelievable.” Remus huffed once Sirius was in the next room. “I just can’t fathom how you thought it would be a good idea.”

 

“Moony, he didn’t get hurt. He’s fine, he’s playing. It’s natural.” Sirius sighed as he returned and pressed a warm mug into his partner’s hands. “He deserves to have a little fun.”

 

“He could have gotten hurt, though, Sirius. What if he had fallen while he was under the cloak? What if something happened and he passed out? What if he left the house and got lost? What if he went into the street and got hit by a car?” Remus was fretting. Sirius sighed once more and took the mug away from Remus. He set both down on the table behind him and took Remus’s hands in his.

 

“I’m sorry, Remus. If I’d known it would have stressed you out so much I wouldn’t have given it to him.”

 

“I just…” Remus let out a breath and looked up at Sirius and then shut his eyes, “It scares me that you could be so careless. What happens when we have our own kids? I can’t be the only responsible one.”

 

Sirius remained silent for a long moment. Too long. Remus looked at him.

 

“Sirius, are you-”

 

“No.” Sirius pulled a hand away to rub at his eyes which were filling with a suspicious amount of water. “It’s just… You’d really want to have kids with me?”

 

“You’re such a softie.” Remus teased lightly, pulling Sirius forward so their bodies pressed together and he could wrap his arms around Sirius’s waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. Sirius sniffed and returned the hug. “Of course. I want to start a family with you.”

 

“I can’t promise I won’t be irresponsible at times but I’ll make a valiant effort.”

 

Remus let out a laugh and pressed his lips to the shirt over Sirius’s shoulder “You’d be a good dad. Just don’t kill our future children.”

 

“How are we gonna get them, Moons? I reckon if Prongs and Evans have another little kidlet we could snag Harry.”

 

“Or we could adopt. Whichever is easiest.” Remus teased as the two pulled apart and picked up their respective mugs.

 

Sirius simply smiled as the two sat down on their sofa. Remus pressed a few buttons on the remote and a muggle-television show popped up on the screen in front of them. Sirius leaned back so he could rest against Remus’s side as Remus’s arm slid around his shoulders.

 

“Hey Moony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What made you come up with ‘shit-for-brains’?”

 

“I was really pissed walking back home. I had a lot of time to think.”

 

“You could’ve done better than that.”

 

“It wasn’t my best work.”

 

“No, it wasn’t.” Sirius agreed, sipping from his mug. Content in his position against Remus’s side, snuggled together on their sofa.


End file.
